Unperfect
by Leonpie
Summary: [KookV] Jeon Jungkook adalah definisi kesempurnaan yang sesungguhnya.


"Bagaimana?" Taehyung menggenggam sendok dengan jemari yang terus-menerus bergerak oleh kecemasan. Demikian pula dengan sepasang netranya yang menjadikan antusias namun terselip juga seberkas rasa takut, sebagai satu-satunya binar yang tersisa.

Menyenangkan ketika akalnya mendadak memikirkan sebuah karya cipta baru. Seperti, apa jadinya jika ia mencampurkan ayam dan cola sebagai alternatif pengganti alkohol. Atau menggunakan krim keju pada menu pastanya. Ataupun sekadar menabur garam dan perasan jeruk lemon di atas irisan semangka. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Taehyung bersemangat untuk menuliskan sederet menu tambahan pada restorannya.

Kening Jungkook berkerut, sesaat menjatuhkan kepercayaan diri Taehyung yang semula membumbung tinggi, "Aku tidak menyangka rasanya akan sehebat ini," ujarnya di sela-sela kunyahan. Jungkook meraba sepanjang tepian meja sebelum menemukan kepal tangan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya sedikit erat, "Tapi kau perlu mengurangi perasan lemonnya, ini terlalu asam."

Mulutnya mengulas senyum, sementara kepal tangannya perlahan terbuka dan berbalik demi untuk membalas genggaman itu, "Akan kuingat itu, captain. Senang bekerja sama dengan lidah super perfect milikmu," Taehyung meraih potongan semangka yang tersisa dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, lalu mengambil satu gigitan kecil. Tidak begitu yakin, tapi mungkin Jungkook benar, perasan lemonnya sedikit lebih kuat, "Aku akan menambahkannya ke dalam menu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jungkook beringsut ke balik punggung kekasihnya. Memeluk tubuhnya erat, namun tidak sampai menyesakkan. Sementara dagunya dibiarkan tergeletak di atas bahu begitu saja. Taehyung terasa lebih kurus sejauh ingatannya, dan Jungkook tampak tidak senang dengan kenyataan itu, "Kau memberi makan orang lain, tapi mengabaikan jadwal makanmu sendiri," Jungkook menegur tepat di samping telinganya. Deru nafasnya menggelitik. Dan getaran mendebarkan perlahan merambat seiring kalimat penuh perhatian yang terucap.

"Aku makan tiga kali dalam sehari," Taehyung membela diri, berusaha terdengar kesal. Akan tetapi gurat senyumnya tak pernah hilang. Jungkook selalu terlihat lucu saat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Jadikan itu empat kali."

"Kau mau mengubahku menjadi babi dan diledeki Jimin sepanjang hari?"

Jungkook tertawa, "Akan kujahit mulutnya jika berani meledeki kekasihku," lalu membubuhkan satu kecupan singkat pada sisi wajah Taehyung, "Karena hanya aku yang diizinkan untuk melakukan itu."

"Apa?" Taehyung menyergah tidah habis pikir. Tubuhnya berbalik cepat dan pelukan Jungkook terlepas dalam sekejap. Sesingkat masa yang dibutuhkan oleh Jungkook untuk menemukan bibir mengerucut milik kekasihnya. Taehyung tidak mengerti, Jungkook selalu menemukan bibirnya tanpa meleset, dan pemuda itu hanya berkata bahwa ia hanya terlampau mengenali Taehyung.

Jungkook menarik diri sesaat kemudian, "Aku tidak ingin kau mengeluhkan sakit perutmu, itu menyakitiku lebih daripada yang kau tahu. Lagipula jika itu sampai terjadi, siapa yang harus kupeluk dan kuciumi setiap waktu?"

"Kau bisa memeluk dan menciumku jika itu terjadi. Itu akan menyembuhkanku lebih cepat."

"Aku suka itu."

.

.

.

Taehyung tak pernah melupakan setiap detik yang ia lewati saat perjumpaan pertama mereka di pertengahan musim dingin empat tahun silam. Mencoba menemukan hal menyenangkan di hari ulang tahunnya yang lagi-lagi ia habiskan seorang diri.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk membawa sepotong kecil kue mentega buatannya dan sebuah lilin, lalu mendudukkan diri pada salah satu sisi bangku panjang yang tidak terisi, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan pergerakan berlebih, agar tak mengganggu tubuh terlelap seorang pria di sisi bangku yang lain.

Taehyung pikir, apakah orang ini berniat membunuh diri sendiri dengan tertidur di tengah udara beku? Taehyung tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, dan ia tidak ingin berusaha mencari tahu. Maka segera saja Taehyung menancapkan sebatang lilin perbekalannya, dan menyalakan benda itu dalam sekejap.

Akan tetapi, suatu hal tak terduga terjadi.

Taehyung yakin sekali bahwa senandung ulang tahun yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengarnya adalah nyata. Bukan bagian dari halusinasi maupun mimpi siang bolongnya yang tertinggal. Nyanyian itu begitu merdu dan teramat tulus. Taehyung terpasung oleh keindahan suaranya.

Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa; ia mengenalnya. Taehyung mengenal pria itu; atau hanya pernah mendengar namanya beberapa kali di kawasan tempat tinggalnya. Yang bernyanyi untuknya di saat dunia mendadak bungkam.

Taehyung amat membenci takdir. Baginya, tidak ada keadilan dalam hidup.

Dia adalah Jeon Jungkook, pemuda kaya raya dengan segudang bakat. Pemuda itu selalu tampak tersenyum dan tak pernah kesulitan. Betapa tidak adil, dan Taehyung begitu iri.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Taehyung."

Namun, sebelum Taehyung sempat membalas, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menatap tepat ke dalam manik gelap Jungkook, dan menemukan keganjilan. Di sana terlihat kosong, luput akan binar kehidupan.

"Buta?" Taehyung melambai dengan raut ingin tahu; tepat di depan wajah Jungkook. Dan ia bersumpah, tak ada sedikitpun terselip maksud untuk menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu atas caranya dalam berucap, "M-Maaf."

Jungkook tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa, aku memang buta. Tidak ada yang salah dari ucapanmu," gelaknya begitu ringan, tanpa beban.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu aku?"

"Aromamu," katanya, "Aku juga mencium aroma cairan lilin dan mentega. Jadi, selamat ulang tahun untukmu."

Jungkook tak pernah menjadi sempurna sebagaimana yang ia bayangkan. Pemuda itu bercelah, sebagaimana manusia pada umumnya.

Seutas senyum ditarik, "Terimakasih."

Taehyung amat membenci takdir. Namun cara pandang itu lantas berubah dalam sehari. Jungkook mengingatkan kepadanya bahwa tak ada satupun yang tercipta dalam kesempurnaan. Dan pemuda itu tampak luar biasa tegar dan bahagia di atas keterbatasan yang ia miliki.

Baginya, Jeon Jungkook adalah definisi kesempurnaan.

 ** _END_**

a/n

[Repub; 09 Mei 2018]


End file.
